spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival in all Areas
Mines The Mines is the location where beginner players die the most. It harbours snakes, bats, spiders, the Giant Spider, the occasional caveman, as well as shops, golden idols, damsels, chests, crates, and altars. The Mines is also home to the Udjat Eye, an artifact available only once the golden chest is unlocked with a key. To survive easily in the caves, gather as much money as you can be bothered to on level 1. A shop will usually be found in level 2, so get at least $10, 000. Finding and saving a damsel is recommended. When you get to level 2, try and find a shop and buy some items from it. Try to prioritize obtaining a cape or jetpack, or a long-ranged weapon. If you can't find any shops on this level, sacrifice a damsel at an altar. The next two levels should be enough to obtain these items if you can't find the required resources immediately. If you find the Giant Spider, the quickest and most efficient method to defeating it is to throw a bomb at its cobwebs. One bomb is enough to quickly kill a Giant Spider, and the gems and bomb paste is drops is well worth the amount spent. Alternatively, go through the caves as fast as you can without damaging yourself. With luck, you'll arrive at the Jungle with 4 health. Jungle The Jungle is very harsh in comparison to the Mines. Monsters are tougher, traps deal more damage, and spikes are everywhere you turn. Avoid dropping from long heights, as the stun time is enough to do a few more hit points of damage from all the monsters. Fire frogs can easily be used to take out large groups of monsters. Jump on one, and then hurl it at a group of enemies. Alternatively, use them to cut through areas infested with monsters or spikes. Spike shoes are ideal gear for the Jungle. They allow you to kill cavemen in one shot by stomping on them. A cape is very helpful as well, as you can use a cape to drift safely onto spikes. Bombs are considerably more helpful than ropes here. If you bomb the bottom of a pond or lake, all of the water will be drained, and the piranhas inside will die. Think twice before destroying bodies of water, as bats will not go underwater if you are submerged. If you have the Udjat Eye, keep an eye on it while you are in the Jungle. The items offered in the Black Market can be helpful, even if you aren't trying to get to the City of Gold. The Ankh is highly useful in all situations. Above all, be fast and keep your wits about you. With speed, you can avoid an early death. If you lack a long-ranged weapon at this stage, don't take on Megamouth. A shotgun is the best weapon to use, as bullets that miss Megamouth can kill piranhas. Ice Caves The Ice Caves' open areas make it easy to speedrun levels with little more than a cape and a compass. However, the open area can also make it easy to find damsels and crates. Both bosses in this area provide useful items that are extremely useful in the Ice Caves. If you get a level with the Yeti King in it, try to find and kill him. If you stay on top of his head, he will fall easily, and the rope he drops can be useful in the Ice Caves if you do not have a Jetpack. In a level with the Alien Overlord, bombs are your best friend. Use a bomb (or get an alien) to destroy the outer shell of the spacecraft, avoiding the purple rings, shoot two bombs at it. Sticky bombs are best. The first bomb can destroy the shield, and the second boss can kill the Alien Overlord. The wall behind him contains a Jetpack, so obtain it by any means possible. In the Ice Caves, be mindful of how low you are. Even with a cape, it can be easy to fall to your doom. Climbing gloves can prove to be more useful than a cape here, and spike shoes can be used to stop you from slipping on ice. The monsters in the Ice Caves are not a huge threat if you are cautious, for they are small in number and can be easily dodged. Avoid hitting aliens above you with rocks or pots, as their explosions upon death can be fatal. If you have the Ankh in the Ice Caves, it is recommended to use it to get the Hedjet unless you are ghostrunning, as you can use it to get to the City of Gold. Otherwise, the Ankh can be used to revive yourself from an accidental fall. Temple This guide will not go into detail on how to kill Olmec, but it will tell you how to survive in the Temple. The first temple level contains the enemy, Anubis. Anubis is a pretty powerful enemy and his main goal is to stop the player from taking the necronomicon, (the book of the dead), he will fire psychic bubbles that each do 10 points of damage. much like the alien lord. To gain the Scepter of Anubis, use sticky bombs, or another ranged weapon. Or trick him into going into a tiki trap. Even if you do not have the Hedjet, the Scepter is a considerable weapon, far better than even a shotgun. If you encounter a troublesome pool of lava, bomb your way to the bottom of it. Do not send a bomb into the pool, as it will be burned. A plethora of cavemen and hawkmen make finding an altar very rewarding. The kapala will provide a lot of health from all enemies. Spike cubes are extremely dangerous, so do your best to avoid them. The best item to have in the Temple is a jetpack, as you can use it to avoid the many enemies, and the spike cubes and lava.